


Saying Daddy

by angelus2hot



Series: A Father's Love 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Fic, Community: spn_bigpretzel, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally says Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Saying Daddy  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Baby!Dean  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean finally says Daddy.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

Dean waved his pudgy arms at John the second his daddy walked into the room. “Dada.”

John stopped in his tracks and stared at his wife. “When did he start saying this?”

Mary chuckled softly to herself. “He’s just repeating sounds, John. It’s not really a word.”

Her husband shot her a mock glare. “Your son might just be repeating sounds. But not mine. My boy is saying Daddy.” A huge smile widened across his face as he bent to scoop his son up into his arms. “Come on, Dean. Say Daddy.”

Dean flashed a toothless grin. “Dada, dada, dada.”


End file.
